lostboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Emerson
Chris Emerson is one of the main characters and protagonists of Lost Boys: The Tribe. History Chris is a young disgraced former surfing pro. He and his younger sister Nicole Emerson move to Luna Bay to live with their Aunt Jillian, following the death of their parents. Chris leaves his address at the home of Edgar Frog, the town's surfboard shaper, in hopes of getting a job. Chris is approached at their new home by former pro surfer Shane Powers, who invites him to a party that night. Chris and Nicole go to the party, where Shane and his tribe are entertaining themselves with the human guests. Chris showers with a vampire named Lisa, and Shane gets Nicole alone, chats with her for a bit, and then tricks her into drinking his blood. When Chris learns that Nicole has been with Shane, he angrily, and protectively, takes her home, where she begins to manifest vampiric strength and rage. But before she hurts Chris, she is knocked out by Edgar, who reveals that he is a vampire hunter, and Nicole has been infected with vampirism. Chris throws Edgar out of the house. Then, Lisa shows up and pretends to chat with Chris for a bit before she finally tries to seduce and feed on him. In fending her off, he accidentally impales her on a mounted rack of antlers, killing her explosively. Finally, convinced of the situation, remembering what Edgar said and believing that he was right, Chris seeks out Edgar's help. Edgar explains that Nicole is only half-vampire, and will remain that way unless she feeds, and she can be turned human again if they kill the head vampire before that. Chris interrupts her just before she can feed on Evan, a nice guy who has been courting her, and explains what's happening to her, and Nicole is surprised at what she almost did (because she believes herself to be a vegetarian). However, Shane draws her to their lair. Chris and Edgar plot for Chris to "join" the tribe of vampires in order to learn the location of their lair. He drinks Shane's blood and begins to develop vampire traits, but when the tribe feed on a group of girls, he refuses, and kills one of the vampires in self-defense. Edgar joins him and they go to the lair, killing the tribe members one at a time. Meanwhile, Shane goads Nicole to kill Evan, whom they have bound and gagged for her, but she refuses. With Chris' help, she kills Shane, returning them both to normal. They thank Edgar, who promises to bill them for his services. At home, they are confronted by their aunt, who believes they have been doing drugs, and promises zero tolerance. Biographical Notes Chris and Nicole were originally believed by some to be the children of Michael Emerson and Star. This belief came from the fact that Chris and Nicole's parents died in a car accident and Edgar Frog has reported that Michael Emerson and Star also have died in a car accident. Edgar Frog has also privately admitted that Michael and Star (with Laddie) are in fact still alive, but in hiding. Since Chris was in his mid to late 20's in 2008 and Nicole in her early 20's, it would be impossible for them to be Michael Emerson and Star's children as their putative parents had met for the first time in 1987 a full six years after Chris was born. Also, when they mention their parents they make no mention of Laddie, who certainly would have been an older brother to them. Some speculated that Chris was Laddie all grown up and hiding under a new name but he is too young to be the same boy Star adopted. Also, if Chris Emerson were Laddie, he would have known all along about Shane Powers, and The Tribe's true nature. According to Edgar Frog, "He moved to Luna Bay and tried to settle under a hoe. He would have stayed hidden except that two of Sammy's cousins needed help in a bad, anti-blood sucking way". So Chris and Nicole's relationship to the Emerson brothers from Santa Carla is revealed; they are Michael and Sam Emerson's cousins. Nicole and Chris Emerson are currently human; previously they were half-vampires sired by Shane Powers. There has been some speculation recently as to The Tribe's species. Noted werewolf scholar Hans Rodionoff wrote an account of events in Luna Bay which took place in 2008 which parallel those recorded by Edgar Frog. Rodionoff came to Luna Bay to investigate a series of deaths and disappearances he believed perpetrated by werewolves. Rodionoff states, "Surfers are so territorial, they run in these packs and their lives are dictated by the tides. The tides are dictated by the moon. What other thing in the world is dictated by the moon?" Certain parties have speculated that Shane Powers and The Tribe were not in fact vampires as reported by Edgar Frog and were in fact werewolves. If this is true then there is a chance that Nicole and Chris Emerson may not be former half vampires but current full werewolves. Whether Rodionoff's werewolves and Shane Power's Tribe were one and the same or simply two groups of supernatural beings living and wrecking havoc in the same town is currently unknown. All other witnesses to the 2008 Luna Bay events are either dead or missing. As for Edgar Frog, his only reply on werewolves at this time is "no comment". Physical Appearance Personality As Nicole's older brother, Chris is very protective of Nicole, and he and Nicole do tease other in a typical sibling manner. However, they love each other very much and care about each other. (This explains why Nicole later told Shane that Chris was family, and she refused to kill him.) At first, when Edgar Frog told him about the vampires, Chris was initially skeptical and got Edgar to leave the house. However, when he saw how Lisa turned to dust after he impaled her on a pair of deer horns by accident the following morning, he was surprised and eventually realized that Edgar had been right the whole time. With that, he went to Edgar's trailer, and told him all about it. When he asked Edgar how he knew so much about vampires, Edgar replied with "Comic books". When Chris wondered why, Edgar replied that, from his perspective, there was a lot of valuable information that could be gained from reading comic books. Appearances *''Lost Boys: The Tribe'' References Category:Characters Category:Lost Boys: The Tribe Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Half-Vampires